


【翔润】庞贝城

by ito125



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ito125/pseuds/ito125
Summary: *pwp，纯车无脑*教授S x 大学生J，有反差，年龄差大。*有一丢丢sm（或许？）*没有逻辑，车技烂，又臭又长，特别ooc，很雷慎点
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	【翔润】庞贝城

**Author's Note:**

> *pwp，纯车无脑  
> *教授S x 大学生J，有反差，年龄差大。  
> *有一丢丢sm（或许？）  
> *没有逻辑，车技烂，又臭又长，特别ooc，很雷慎点

“给你六个小时，”樱井抬手看了看表，语气是不容置疑的命令，“重新画一遍。24点之前画好，就放你一马。”

松本站在一旁，盯着樱井手背上凸起的筋脉发呆，这个男人对他来说，有着惊人的吸引力。连手表与手腕间露出的一点缝隙，都让他心动不已。随意地瞥了一眼桌上被挑出来的图纸，红笔标记出的错误格外刺眼。不过他并不在意，反倒抓错重点，兴致盎然的问：“在这里画吗？”

樱井手上顿了顿，扫了他一眼，“请便。”

其实樱井平时是属于温和派的，完全不会刁难学生或者故作姿态，从他又单独给松本一次机会就看出来了。可他不自觉的在松本面前露些威严，看对方漂亮的桃花眼里藏着躲躲闪闪的目光，他总是有一点点不可言说的愉悦。

这次他负责外国建筑史的课程，期末考评是庞贝城复原图的改良设计。而松本交上来的图纸，不仅比例出了问题，而且街道与神庙的位置也错乱不堪。明明是道送分题，松本却交了份不及格的答卷。这让他头疼不已，本着对学生负责到底的态度，他叫来松本单独谈话。

他不是对松本毫无印象。实际上，一百多号人的大课，他从来不曾注意到任何人，除了几个积极好学的学生。然而松本过分明艳的面容，及肩的长卷发，总是不由自主成为他目光的聚焦点。但也只停留在此，因为他并没有做出任何让自己陷入困境的事，被点名提问也都是老老实实的回答问题，从不缺勤。不过是个漂亮的年轻人，比想象中要乖顺多了，应该会是个讨人喜欢的乖孩子。万万没想到在学期快结束的时候，自己要请他单独喝茶。

其实他是有点戒备松本的，总感觉有种未知的危险围绕在他身旁。越是美丽的东西，往往越是危险的。就像鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰，周围总是荆棘遍布。自己一个不小心，就会被拖进欲望的陷阱中而逐渐沉沦。殊不知他本身也是某人的欲望之火，危险之源。他与他，其实并没有本质的区别。

“每天，太阳照样升起，人们的欲望烈火在燃烧。终于有一天，人们心中的欲望之火，点燃了沉默千万年的维苏威火山，美丽的庞贝古城在火山中湮灭。”

樱井的办公室不大，但设施齐全，甚至还有一张可以用来小憩的双人沙发。一面墙的书架，让空气中都充满了令人安定的书卷香气。松本高高兴兴地搬过来一张小圆凳，坐在办公桌的一侧，手上打着草稿，然而眼睛却偷偷盯着樱井。

夕阳渐沉，微翘的发尾上浮动着点点金色，蹙起的眉头在晚霞映衬下，竟也柔和了不少。他正认真翻阅面前的文献，时而用钢笔勾画着。手指修长有力，骨节与指腹的线条流畅平滑，指尖搭在书页边缘，不时轻轻摩挲，看的松本莫名心痒，根本移不开视线。窗外，黄昏正浓。

“老师，还不回家吗？”松本趴在桌上问，声音有点懒洋洋的。

其实他心里也早知道答案。他知道樱井喜欢把日程表排的满满当当，没课的时候就在办公室读书看报，研究图纸。几次将近午夜的时候，松本从外面路过，习惯性地朝樱井办公室的窗口看去，发现他的窗口总是亮着的。

从那时起，他就隐约有些期待，不仅仅是那处光亮，更是被那光亮包围的人。这么晚还不回家的人，要么没有家，要么没有成家。没有家的是流浪者，樱井显然是后者。这一点，松本心知肚明，甚至还有点窃喜，好像知道了什么了不得的秘密一样。

樱井合上书，起身走到他旁边看他的图纸，差点背过气去。他本来打算如果松本画的差不多了，就打道回府，稍微早点回家放松一下，迎接美好的周末。结果这一看，发现他错误更多了，甚至连作地标的山口位置都画的一塌糊涂。偏偏眼前这个人还用无辜的上目线看着他，睫毛扑扇扑扇的，漂亮的眼睛里满是伪装出来的单纯，以及一点不露痕迹的狡黠。

“你是故意的吧？”樱井说，手指在那张薄薄的图纸上点了点。天气渐渐热起来，樱井很早就不穿西装外套了，只穿一件薄薄的衬衫，袖口习惯性的卷到肘部，如雕塑般优美的手臂线条就这样完全暴露在了松本视线里。他甚至能感受到松本绵软潮湿的呼吸倾吐在手臂上。不知道是心理作用，还是被眼前的小孩下了什么蛊，那一小块皮肤居然开始渐渐发痒，惊得他赶紧收回右手抱在胸前。

松本趴在桌上，眼睛一直没离开过樱井。闻言他好像轻轻笑了笑，一手覆上樱井的手背，另一手猛地拉过樱井的领带，直起腰背咬上他的耳廓，抱怨似的小声嘟囔：“都怪老师，”拽着领带手指渐渐收紧，舌尖舔上耳垂，故意发出暧昧的水声，“老师，可以再教教我吗？”

“……”  
还是中计了，樱井想。

然而他并不打算逃，毕竟年纪和阅历摆在那里，再怎么说也是有明显优势的。

但此刻他被领带勒得很不舒服，眸色渐沉，压抑着愠怒，“你先放开手。”

松本看着他的眼睛，脊背却不由自主的微微颤抖。他在那双往常温和平静的眼睛里，看到了一头隐忍的狮子，甚至还在威胁似的低吼——是他从来没见过的樱井翔。尽管如此，他并没有减轻手上的力道，生怕樱井逃跑。但却能明显的感到指尖的颤抖，手背上的掌指关节紧贴在樱井有力的心跳上。

这一次，樱井没有再给他机会。多亏了常年健身的习惯，樱井几乎不到眨眼的功夫，就顺着他的力道扯下领带，反手绑住了松本的手腕拉过头顶压在桌上。松本还没完全回过神来，就被樱井强行扳过下颌，逼迫他与自己对视，低声质问他：“你就那么想知道？”

松本被盯的脸颊发烫，甚至连下颌被捏的发疼，都察觉不到了。自己肖想了半年的老师，现在正用压迫性的姿势居高临下地盯着他，松本觉得自己的理智已经被烧成了一片焦土。他本想借此机会与樱井的关系更进一步，意料之外的是，平时看起来瘦削的教授先生，力道却是不容一点反抗的。

突如其来的无措使他漂亮的眼睛染上一层水汽，浮在睫毛上，他想挣脱樱井的束缚，然而那双曾使他数次痴迷的手压在下颌上，双唇被迫张开，连脖颈都无法轻易移动，只能徒劳的扭动身体，细瘦腰肢藏在衣褶下，看起来却更像在邀请。

“想……从第一次见到樱井老师，就想……”

松本近乎绝望的闭上了眼睛，虽然是事实，但真正面对樱井说出这样的话时，羞耻感如潮水般席卷了他的身心，后半句话被喘息声吞下，哽在喉咙中，于是他抬眼乞求般地看着樱井。

樱井自然知道他想说什么，便不再追问，松开他的下颌和手腕，“好，我再教你一次，”他点点头，把滑下来的袖口重新卷到肘部，“这一次，一定要学会了。”

比平时上课的声音低沉许多，带有威胁性的压迫感，甚至还有点警告的意味。松本不自觉的吞咽动作，喉结上下滚动。他已经暴露了太多——究竟谁才是猎物。

夜色逐渐浓重，鳞鳞月光从窗台洒进来。樱井从桌边抽出一把木尺，是松本刚刚画图用过的，上面还印着烫金的樱花图案，藏不住的小心思。

樱井自然都看在眼里。把木尺从他T恤下摆内探入，滑过滚烫的肌肤，最后停留在了胸口。松本的身体本来就敏感，木尺覆在挺立的乳尖上，使他不由得倒吸一口冷气。偏偏樱井还用木尺背面按压，像强调重点一般，画着圈反复摩挲，“这里是朱庇特神殿，”樱井在他耳边说，“松本同学记好了。”

细细麻麻的酥痒攀上胸前，而樱井的声音又引爆了他体内最原始的情欲。虽然樱井早已放开对他手腕的禁锢，而他却像患了斯德哥尔摩综合征一样——依然保持着手被固定在头顶的姿势，像是做好了一切被侵犯的觉悟一样。

他被压在老师的办公桌上，身下自己尚未完成的图纸被揉皱。另一边没有被木尺摩擦的乳尖，早已像熟透的果实亟待采撷，使他又不由自主向前挺了挺胸。

然而樱井并没有顺着他的意思，手中的木尺滑到腰侧稍作停留，来到了肚脐处。樱井卷起他的衣角，木尺在肚脐附近游走。松本很怕痒，所以他控制不住的想弓起背往后躲。这样一来，刚刚挺起的胸口又因为弓背的动作缩了回去，像一尾被捕捞的鱼——应该是美人鱼吧，樱井想。

T恤被顺势脱下，堆在被领带绑住的手腕处。松本白皙如玉的身体颤抖着，抖落了一地月光。薄薄隆起的肌肉，被深色的木尺勾勒出更分明的形状。

“那这里应该是什么呢？”樱井一手扣住松本的腰侧，一手用木尺摩挲着他平坦的小腹，低声道，“庞贝中心广场，对吧？”

松本紧咬着下唇，大脑早已停止思考。想收紧双腿，却发现樱井不知何时已经欺身卡在了他的腿间，于是他只能微微抬起腿，牛仔裤下露出的一截细白脚踝不断磨蹭着樱井腰侧，像是不安，又像是催促着什么。

朗朗月色并没能照亮一室昏暗，但松本却清晰地看到樱井的眸中黑亮，像已经成功擒获猎物的狮子，而事实亦是如此。木尺复又下移，挑开松本那有些夸张的腰带，缓缓来到已经濡湿了一点的内裤，探入其中慢慢摩擦着敏感的顶部，又滑下来描摹着柱身的筋脉，像他平时画图一样，动作流畅而有力。

另一手伸向后方不断张合的小穴内试探，两根手指缓缓深入花心，揉弄着敏感点，轻而易举勾出一连串呻吟。松本的后穴紧致又有弹性，扩张起来十分容易上手，不一会就有液体流出，伴随着手指抽送发出“噗呲噗呲”的水声，回荡在办公室里。

松本不住地颤抖，腿根夹得更紧了，后穴的酥痒与前端的挑弄，双重刺激使他喘息间甚至带了哭腔，“别…别碰那里……呜……”

“中心广场的正南面，是什么呢？”樱井并不理会，顶端不断渗出的液体顺着木尺流下，沾湿了指尖。俯身在他耳边循循善诱着，“回答我，松本同学。”

松本早已被一波接一波涌上来的快感侵袭，脑海中一片空白。木尺陌生的触感让他感到没有来的紧张，而樱井还在用命令的语气，逼迫他去回想自己画错的知识点，只是在回忆的过程中，下身不断传来的快感鞭打过他绷紧的神经，被迫回忆知识与被玩弄的事实结合在一起，形成了一种莫名的羞辱，使他腰肢酸软，甚至脚趾都蜷紧。

他已经想不起来任何东西了，只想索求更多。

“门…城门……”他小声呜咽，被绑起的双手无力的垂下来，想去握住樱井拿着木尺的手，却被对方擒住，随即他听见樱井的轻笑，“回答错误。松本同学要受到惩罚了。”

樱井猛地扯下他的内裤，木尺啪地打在臀尖上，白嫩臀肉顷刻间浮现出一抹红印。火辣的刺痛对敏感的身体无疑是火上浇油，松本吃痛地惊呼，弓起腰背，前端颤抖着想要射，却被樱井一把握住根部，指尖堵住铃口，不断渗出的液体流了樱井一手，晶亮的附着在那形状漂亮的指节上。另一手从他已经湿软的小穴内抽出，淫液也一同被带出不少，一道银丝从指尖滴落到他的小腹上，顺着胸口和锁骨一路向上，在他的唇边抹开，小痣上也泛上了一层水光。

“舔。”

不容反抗的单音节，对松本来说却有着致命的诱惑力。无意识的伸出小舌勾住樱井的手指舔弄，吸吮着沾满自己味道的指尖。额角的发丝被汗水打湿，眼尾潮红，乖顺的上目线委屈巴巴的看着樱井，乞求他让自己的欲望释放出哪怕一分一毫，都是慰藉。

“真的想不起来了吗？”樱井复又伸入两只手指，模仿交合的姿势搅弄他的口腔，双唇被强迫打开，口涎不受控制地顺着唇角流到脖颈处，留下一道道水痕，“是维苏威火山。记住了吗？”

“呜……记……记住了……”松本的舌头被他夹着玩弄，只能从喉咙间挤出几个单词，呜呜咽咽的声音，像极了某种小动物。

之前还在嚣张勾引自己的“轻浮”男孩，现在却在自己身下泪水涟涟，漂亮脸蛋上布满了各种水迹，泪水、汗水、还有他自己的淫液，混杂着点点咸腥流进唇间。但樱井并没有忘记要授业于人的初衷。

樱井扣住他的细腰，将性器整根没入湿热的小穴内，媚肉被撑开到极致，又讨好般地吸附过来，迎合着深入浅出的抽插。龟头在穴内四处顶弄着，粗大柱身磨蹭着薄薄的肠壁，故意避开那处使他舒服的能够立马射出来的敏感点。囊袋将雪白的臀尖拍打至泛红，淫液被挤出，从臀缝间滑下，堪堪挂在无法合拢的腿根处。而迟迟攀不上高潮的小松本颤抖着挺立着，可怜兮兮地只能吐出几滴透明液体。

“啊……太大了……”松本不断扭动着腰，想避开樱井的挑弄，却又想要敏感点的刺激，只能难耐地扬起脖颈。樱井的尺寸对他来说，整根吞入有些吃力，后穴的每一寸褶皱都被彻底撑开，小腹传来一阵胀痛，甚至能在皮肤表面依稀看见性器的形状。

体内的肉棒还在敏感点附近打着圈，随着抽插的动作不时擦过，沿着尾椎骨激起一股电流，被冷落的前端复又抬起头，松本伸手想要摸，被樱井看在眼里，拽着他已经被勒出红痕的手腕往下按，凑近了他红透了的耳尖，“松本同学很不听话啊，”边说边拉扯束缚着他手腕的领带，把灼热的气息喷在他滚烫的脸侧，“要不然把这个绑到小松本上，今晚都射不出来。”然后停住抽送的动作，并不理会软肉翕动的万般挽留，将自己已经胀大了的肉棒全部抽出。

穴口还在不住的张合，后穴突如其来的空虚让冷空气趁机而入，不安顷刻间席卷了他的身体。他确实渴望他的身体，确实渴望樱井的肉棒狠狠地操进来，但也确实渴望他的心。松本咬着下唇勾过对方的腰，打开双腿将小穴露出，抬起屁股，艰难地挪动身子迎上樱井的肉棒，粉红的媚肉热情的翕动着，恨不能立刻将其整根吞入。

“求你……碰碰那里……”松本小声嗫嚅着，讨好似的蹭着樱井腰侧，乞求他再度进入自己的身体，只有他，只有樱井老师，才能将自己已经燃烧起来的火热欲望，一遍遍地煲烫成型。

樱井没有再刁难他，掰开臀瓣，对准花心，直接撞上敏感点。小穴里等待许久的软肉争先恐后的攀上柱身，吸着他往更湿润温暖的内壁里，舒服极了。突然袭来的快感和满足感让松本再也抑制不住，放荡的叫出了声，连他自己听了都羞耻至极。

一瞬间，所有的酥麻都累积起来，化成了不断翻涌的情潮，随着樱井的一个挺胯，终于将他推上了欲望的顶峰。精液喷溅在自己水迹斑斑的小腹上，也溅在了樱井的衬衫上。身下被压皱的图纸早已不成型，被不知道是谁的体液打湿一片。后穴不自主地痉挛，绞紧了体内的肉棒。樱井被夹得倒吸一口气，抽出肉棒撸动了几下，射在了松本的穴口处——已经被撑开成了他的形状。

“松本同学，学会了吗？”

Fin.

//////////////////////////////////////  
*文写不出来，段子还写不出来吗（摔）！  
*建筑相关都是瞎编的（）  
*感谢阅读！

*附送sj事后小剧场（bushi）  
Yjx：挂科吧，这样明年你还能在课上见到我。  
Sbr：……不  
Yjx：你不想见到我吗？嗯？（顶）  
Sbr：……不要……啊……yjx你个混蛋。


End file.
